UNexpected chage
by Night TimeSki09
Summary: Kagome stormed out of the front door knowing that she was being by here boyfriend or ex-boyfriend now. There was no turning back "Kagome wait I can explain" she turned to face knowing he was gonna try and stop her but she could tell that something changed
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected change

Chapter 1- I finally did it

Kagome stormed out of the front door knowing that she was being by here boyfriend or ex-boyfriend now. There was no turning back, she packed away all her things the night before when he was away. "Kagome wait I can explain!" she turned to face him even though she already knew what he was going to say. He was going to say it was all a misunderstanding and that he only loved one person, that person being Kagome, supposedly. She has tried to leave many times in the past but to no avail. She would always crumble at the last minute and go back running into his arms but this time was different for some reason. Kagome could feel it.

Before he could 'explain' anything, she did a little explaining of her own. "I don't want to hear it Inuyasha. This is the last time you'll be cheating on me." Unfortunately he didn't realize she was serious this time so he decided to push the issue. "Come on babe, I know I screwed up but, I love you so much. Isn't that the only thing that matters and I promise I will never cheat on you again." He sounded like a broken record that would just not quit. "Yea right like I will bye that garbage again. Your promise is nothing more than empty words. I don't know what was wrong with me in the past but some things changed and I like it." Inuyasha finally realized something was different. There was something different about the look in her eyes. Instead of sadness from leaving he saw huge fire just starting to blaze and it burned him. In the most pleading voice a guy could muster, will still keeping his dignity, Inuyasha gave one last ditch effort. "Please don't leave me. If you leave you're taking my heart with you. I won't be able to survive without you" 'wow that's a new one' she thought and to her surprise it didn't make her go running back, it only made the need to leave even stronger than before.

"I'm sorry if that's how you feel but that is not going to change my mind. I want to be free from the constant feeling that I'm getting stabbed in the back and I can't stand the feeling of having my heart ripped out ever time I see u with another women. I'm done." With that she turned back around and resisted the urge to run to the car. As she placed her hand on the car door she felt him grab her arm. "I'm begging you." He started to say something else when Kagome interrupted him and said "You know what I'm not sorry for you and I'm not sorry for this." As fast as she could she turned around one last time and brought her knee straight up with all the force she could muster. Eyes wide, Inuysha howled and fell to the ground in pain. As he tried to get up from the ground she hit his head with the door when she opened it. "That's form all the time I found you cheating on me in my bed!"

Kagome could not believe what she just accomplished. It felt amazing to finally be free. She couldn't help but to take one last look through the rear view mirror at the man she came to love and then to hate. Unfortunately for Inuyasha hate hurts, a lot.

A/N: hi! nice to meet you(: This is my first ever story that i have written and published on fanfistion. Yes it is very sort but I promise that the chapters after this will be longer. I hope you liked it but if you didnt please tell me what you didnt like about it. That way I can fix it for the next chapter. Thanx XD


	2. So sorry

Unfortunatly im not going to be continuing with this srtory. i know it has taken me quite some time before i was able to post this but i became side tracked. hope you enjoyed the first chapter though and if you are interested i have written a new story with a different pairing its called On a breeze, so check it out if you would like. hopefully i will be more comited to my next story and also make the chapters a bit longer.

Thanks for listening to me ramble (:

Ski


End file.
